


Sad Drunk

by Dark_and_night



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Michael got some wine from a victim and you drank it.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Sad Drunk

“Was any of it worth it, Michael?” You asked tiredly, not lifting your head from the table. “Is anything we do worth it?”  


Michael didn’t reply, because frankly he didn’t care. Michael Meyers was not a man who thought through his actions, not about the repercussions, not about if things were worth his time and energy. Michael wasn’t the kind of man who worried about stupid psychological questions. He wanted something, and he would get it. It was just that simple. Anyone who thought any deeper was a fool.  


He watched you, head on the table, mumbling stupid nothings, asking questions about life and death and your place in his world. Earlier that day he had killed some man with an extensive collection of wine, and Michael had decided to take some of it. Why not? He never exactly had the chance to try out alcohol, and he suddenly had the urge to try.  


Michael had quickly realized that he didn’t care for the taste and decided to give the rest to you. You had drunk a lot, and if Michael cared enough he might have noticed that you were a sad drunk. But, he didn’t care enough to notice.  


You shifted so you were looking at him, your eyes big. “How do you do it?”  


Michael tilted his head slightly, not knowing to what ‘it’ you were referring to, and even if he did, he wouldn’t have replied. He saw your eyes welling up and that made him frown. In his experience people cried when he was chasing them or killing them, but he was doing neither to you, so why the hell were you crying?  


That finally got his attention. When he killed people he learned more and more about others, but keeping you around for sex had only continuously confused him. You had told him you loved him in the past, and he never really thought anything of it. He got what he wanted from you, and that was what was important to him. Michael had realized after a while that you didn’t stay in his hideout with him out of fear, but because you wanted to. That must have been what you meant by love.  


Maybe you were crying because you were scared? Why would you suddenly be scared, he never hurt you.  


Michael’s expression didn’t change as you sniffed and wiped your face on your sleeve.  


No, you didn’t seem scared.  


You propped your head up on your hand, fingering the empty wine bottle next to you. Your breath came out in shudders, but you had clamed down a little.  


When Michael was little, he remembered that his mother would sometimes tell him to sleep, and maybe he would feel better in the morning.  


You were too deep in your thoughts to realize that Michael had gotten up from his chair. You finally realized it when Michael had scooped you up in his arms.  


Yelping in surprise, you cling to him instinctively, your inebriated mind needing a second to catch up with what was happening. You looked up at him, and saw he had a determined scowl on his face. That made you a little nervous, but you rested your head on his muscular chest, letting whatever was happening happen.  


He walked you to the bed, and you thought vaguely that it was uncharacteristic of him. You figured he wanted sex, but he never bothered to change locations, he’d just fuck you on the spot.  


Michael laid down, still holding you to his chest. You braced yourself for him to rip off your clothes, but instead he rested his hand on the small of your back, moving it very slightly. Not quite rubbing your back, but you could tell an effort was being made.  


“Michael?” You mumbled, looking up at him.  


He looked down at you for a moment, before letting his head fall back against the pillow and closing his eyes. “Sleep.” He said, his voice deep and raspy from lack of use.  


Your eyes widened slightly, before you smiled and curled up, putting your head in the crook of his neck, your earlier ramblings already forgotten.


End file.
